


Thermal Acclimation

by reiiii



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Massage, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Silly Boys, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiiii/pseuds/reiiii
Summary: Sự việc bắt đầu khá trong sáng.Steve biết dù cánh tay đã được căn chỉnh phù hợp với bộ xương Bucky bằng hỗn hợp adamantium và vibranium, nhưng đôi khi nó vẫn làm vai Bucky nặng trịch. Tuy không quá đau và chắc chắn không đau đến cái mức Hydra gây ra cho cậu, nhưng cũng đủ để cậu phải co duỗi người khó chịu trên sofa





	Thermal Acclimation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thermal Acclimation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100587) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



Sự việc bắt đầu khá trong sáng.

Steve biết dù cánh tay đã được căn chỉnh phù hợp với bộ xương Bucky bằng hỗn hợp adamantium và vibranium, nhưng đôi khi nó vẫn làm vai Bucky nặng trịch. Tuy không quá đau và chắc chắn không đau đến cái mức Hydra gây ra cho cậu, nhưng cũng đủ để cậu phải co duỗi người khó chịu trên sofa. Loay hoay tìm chỗ nằm thoải mái mười phút chưa xong.

“Vai cậu lại đau hay gì?”

Bucky nhún vai.

“Thôi nào, để tớ.”

Steve ném vài cái gối ôm xuống sàn giữa hai chân anh và Bucky thảy cho anh cái nhìn nghi ngờ. Anh vỗ vỗ mấy cái gối và co duỗi tay.

“Nào ông bạn, tớ sẽ cho cậu thấy ma thuật của ngón tay siêu chiến binh.”

Bucky bật một tiếng cười, lắc đầu nhưng vẫn ngồi xuống giữa hai chân Steve như được bảo.

Bây giờ Bucky vẫn chưa thoải mái với việc đụng chạm, Steve biết. Cậu vẫn ổn với những cái bắt tay hay khi đánh tập, ra trận, nhưng ngoài những cái đó sẽ khiến cậu không thoải mái và tế nhị thoái lui. Trừ khi là với Steve, Steve có thể quàng tay qua vai Bucky mà không bị đẩy ra, hay đôi khi anh sẽ thấy Bucky nhích lại trên ghế sofa cho đến khi đùi họ chạm nhau và cứ ngồi như thế cho đến hết bộ phim.

Đôi khi anh tự hỏi không biết Bucky có nhớ những cái đụng chạm với mọi người, có phải vì thế mà đôi khi cậu cứ muốn ngồi sát cạnh bên anh trong những buổi tối ở căn hộ của họ, với âm thanh của một Brooklyn hiện đại lướt qua ngoài cửa sổ.

Chậm rãi, Steve đặt bàn tay lên vai Bucky, chỉ đủ để hơi ấm thấm vào cơ bắp căng thẳng. Một điểm cộng là cơ thể anh luôn rất nóng. Anh bắt đầu với phần cơ sau gáy, đặt hai ngón cái vào điểm gặp nhau giữa lưng và cổ Bucky. Anh xoa dần lên chân tóc, làm vài sợi tóc rơi khỏi cái búi tóc rối Bucky vừa mới buộc.

“Nếu mạnh quá thì bảo tớ nhé.”

Bucky chỉ gằn gừ một tiếng đáp trả.

Các múi cơ ban đầu khá căng, và cơ thể Bucky cũng cứng đơ, lưng thẳng và mắt nhìn đăm đăm lên màn hình lập lòe.

Ngón tay Steve xoa bóp dần từ cổ Bucky xuống theo đường xương sống, rồi lại từ sau gáy sang hai bên vai. Chất vải cotton của áo phông Bucky mặc hằn rõ những vị trí bị đau mà anh ấn xuống.

Từ từ, xuyên suốt bộ phim, đầu Bucky bắt đầu ngả sang bên, tay cậu thả lỏng trên bàn chân trần của Steve, một bằng thịt và một bằng kim loại. Khi đoạn credit bắt đầu chạy thì Steve gõ nhẹ lên vai Bucky.

“Được rồi, xong rồi đó.”

Như thế chỉ khiến Bucky ngả người ra sau, đầu tựa vào bắp đùi dưới lớp quần ngủ của Steve. Đôi mắt cậu nhắm nghiền, miệng thả lỏng và thoải mái.

Steve không muốn bắt cậu di chuyển, lâu lắm mới thấy cậu thư giãn và bình yên thế này. Steve để chương trình tiếp theo chạy trên màn hình Netflix và ngả người, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng lùa vào tóc Bucky, chải về phía sau. Bucky thở một tiếng thoải mái và cọ má vào bắp đùi Steve, chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Chuyện cứ lặp lại thêm vài tuần. Bucky ngọ nguậy, Steve thảy vài cái gối xuống sàn. Bucky thiếp đi dưới một đống chăn đệm trên sàn nhà, đầu gối vào lòng Steve.

Steve biết điều họ làm đang dần lấn qua lằn ranh tình bạn, với quan niệm đàn ông nên giữ khoảng cách với nhau ra sao, nhưng Bucky có quá ít cơ hội để được động chạm nhẹ nhàng như vậy và anh ghét việc không thể giúp bạn mình điều đơn giản đó. Anh cứ tự nhủ rằng chuyện chẳng liên quan đến cảm giác hưng phấn khi cơ thể Bucky áp lên người mình, hay được thấy vẻ mặt thư giãn thoải mái của cậu và biết rằng chính Steve là người khiến cậu như thế. Anh tự nhủ đây là điều nên làm vì Bucky. Và suýt thì anh cũng tin vào lời tự nhủ đó.

Sau một trận chiến cực kì kinh khủng nọ ở Alaska, Bucky còn chẳng thèm đợi bộ phim bắt đầu.

“Cậu có thể… có thể làm cái đó ở chỗ khớp nối cánh tay không?”

Cậu không nhìn Steve, người cứng nhắc quay về phía màn hình. Có vẻ như cậu thấy xấu hổ vì đã hỏi, hoặc sợ rằng Steve sẽ từ chối. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu lên tiếng, còn lại toàn là Steve đề nghị, thảy gối xuống sàn trước cho cậu.

Steve thấy ấm áp tỏa khắp lồng ngực, lan xuống lục phủ ngũ tạng vì sự tin tưởng ấy, rằng Bucky cảm thấy cậu có thể đề nghị điều gì đó cho bản thân. Điều gì đó cậu thích.

“Tất nhiên rồi Buck. Cậu có muốn cởi áo để tớ thấy vị trí cần mát-xa không? Chỉ để cho chắc là tớ không làm cậu đau thôi ý.”

Bucky cởi áo len và áo phông. Ngồi xuống vị trí thường ngày.

Steve nhìn những vết sẹo lan dày chỗ cánh tay nối với da thịt. Hơi quá tầm hiểu biết của anh, nhưng Bucky không bao giờ để ai đến gần lưng cậu như thế này, và Steve cho rằng các múi cơ xung quanh mối nối cũng không được hẳn được tăng cường nhiều lắm.

Nhìn sát hơn, làn da chỗ cánh tay trông khô và thô ráp, khó chịu. Steve miết đầu ngón tay vào mối nối và Bucky rùng mình. Steve đặt bàn tay ấm lên tay cậu, cảm nhận cái lạnh của kim loại và cái ấm của da thịt.

“Đợi một chút.”

Steve chạy vào phòng tắm, không quên cười với Bucky một cái cho cậu an tâm. Anh lấy lọ kem dưỡng ở tủ dưới bồn rửa mặt và quay lại vị trí trên ghế, chân để hai bên vai Bucky, tay đung đưa lọ kem.

“Tớ dùng cái này nha, không muốn làm cậu đau vì mấy ngón tay khô ráp này.”

Bucky gật đầu, mắt vẫn cố chấp nhìn màn hình TV.

Steve xoa kem dưỡng cho ấm tay rồi mới bắt đầu mát-xa. Những vết sẹo mềm hơn khi dùng kem và Bucky thở hắt ra mỗi khi ngón tay anh chạm vào vết sẹo ngay sát nơi kim loại ăn vào da thịt.

Steve cho thêm kem và xoa bóp những vết sẹo như cách anh xoa bóp những múi cơ khác. Chỗ xung quanh mối nối là đau nhất. Phần lớn lưng Bucky phủ đầy loại sẹo. Hầu như đã nhạt màu và xẹp đi chẳng còn thấy gì, nhưng Steve vẫn cảm nhận được khi lướt tay trên da thịt Bucky.

Bucky không có vẻ ngại những cái đụng chạm, nên Steve mạnh tay hơn, xoa bóp nhiệt tình hơn. Anh đưa tay xuống hai bên bả vai Bucky và quanh cơ xô*, ngón tay mở nhẹ quanh mạn sườn, để ở đó, cảm nhận hơi thở của Bucky một lúc.

Đầu Bucky đã bắt đầu ngả xuống, cằm gần chạm ngực. Kem dưỡng khiến ngón tay anh lướt trơn tru trên da cậu, để lại những khoảnh khắc kéo dài hơn. Steve ấn ngón tay cái trên bả vai Bucky, làm dịu các thớ cơ, và Bucky thở ra một âm thanh vừa như tiếng rên vừa như thở hắt thoải mái.

“Cậu ổn không?”

Một tiếng gằn nhẹ.

“Ừ... tiếp tục đi.”

Qua nhiều tuần Steve bắt đầu hiểu các âm điệu. Tiếng gằn nghĩa là có. Tiếng thở hắt nghĩa là cậu cảm thấy thích. Tiếng rên giật nhẹ nghĩa là Steve sẽ phải dành thêm năm phút nữa mát-xa cho vị trí đó.

Cuối buổi lúc nào Bucky cũng nhũn ra, đầu ngả mơ màng lên đùi Steve, người áp sát vào cơ thể anh, tìm kiếm hơi ấm và bình yên.

“Nào Buck, nằm lên ghế đã, trên này thoải mái hơn ấy.”

Lắc đầu.

“Không.”

Steve lôi cái chăn ở đầu kia sofa xuống đắp lên người Bucky. Cậu sẽ không bị lạnh, nhất là sau khi Steve làm tất cả các múi cơ trên lưng cậu thư giãn. Bucky chìm về phía anh, sức nặng từ cánh tay kim loại đè chặt lên vùng kín của Steve, cái nơi đang khá là có hứng thú với màn mát-xa vừa rồi. Anh chỉ dám cầu mong thứ kim loại này không hiện đại đến mức có xúc giác như da thịt bình thường.

Anh đã khao khát Bucky suốt chiều dài ký ức, lâu lắm rồi từ cái hồi anh bắt đầu biết thế nào là khao khát. Anh chẳng bao giờ nói gì, chỉ thầm biết ơn cuộc đời đã cho Bucky ở bên anh. Và bây giờ, anh càng thấy biết ơn hơn khi thấy Bucky đang dần tìm lại chính mình. Steve sẽ không ích kỷ đến mức đổ hết mớ tình cảm rắc rối của mình lên đầu bạn anh, người đang phải đối mặt với quá nhiều trận chiến mỗi ngày.

Anh chỉ dám mong Bucky đừng đánh giá anh vì đã tận hưởng cảm giác gần gũi này, cũng như cậu chưa từng khó chịu khi phải giữ ấm cho Steve trong những đêm lạnh lẽo chỉ bằng tấm chăn mỏng quấn quanh người họ tại căn hộ dột nát ngày xưa. Nhưng đôi khi trong phòng ngủ tĩnh lặng, thật không khó để tưởng tượng ra Bucky rên lên những âm thanh ấy trên giường Steve, dương vật trong miệng anh. Bucky để Steve làm tất cả những chuyện anh khao khát muốn làm.

Steve có lên internet tìm hiểu về dầu mát-xa nhưng không biết nên mua loại nào. Mấy mặt hàng này trông đều có vẻ liên quan đến chuyện giường chiếu. Anh hỏi Natasha nhưng bị cô ném cho cái nhìn kì thị rồi bỏ đi.

Nhưng hai ngày sau, cô quay lại và ném cho anh một cái túi.

“Này nhé Rogers, lần cuối đấy.”

Steve biết rõ có giọng cười trong lời cô nói.

Họ bắt đầu việc mát-xa cho toàn bộ lưng của Bucky, cậu nằm xuống sofa còn Steve quỳ trên sàn. Đôi khi họ quên luôn không bật Netflix lên.

Steve rất thích vị trí này, anh có thể nhìn thấy mặt Bucky khi mát-xa. Bucky thích ghé mặt ở rìa sofa, để hơi nhoài ra ngoài, dễ dàng hít thở. Anh ngắm nhìn vẻ mặt Bucky chuyển từ căng thẳng và tự chủ sang thư giãn và lơ đãng với cảm giác mà bàn tay Steve đem lại.

Thứ dầu Natasha mua thoang thoảng mùi gỗ đàn hương. Nó trơn và ấm hơn kem dưỡng. Bucky ngâm nga thoải mái khi Steve đặt tay xuống, ngón tay miết dọc sống lưng dài của cậu, từ cổ đến xương cụt. Từ lúc đó, việc miết tay theo những đường song song sống lưng đều khiến cậu bật lên những tiếng rên to và thở dài, và mông cậu hơi đung đưa dù Steve giả vờ không để ý.

Vào những đêm như thế Steve sẽ bò lên giường, hít hà mùi gỗ đàn hương và vị của Bucky trên tay anh, tay kia nắm lấy dương vật, cố lên đỉnh lặng lẽ nhất có thể, vì có một vị cựu sát thủ đang nằm phòng bên cạnh. Sau đó anh luôn thấy hổ thẹn, nhưng không thể ngừng lại. Anh cũng chẳng làm hại ai và Bucky cũng sẽ không bao giờ biết.

Steve tiếp tục giữ việc mát-xa như vậy, dù không được trong sáng lắm – họ đã qua cái lằn ranh đó từ lâu rồi, nhưng ít ra vẫn là kiểu bạn bè chứ không quá gợi dục. Và Bucky có vẻ bắt đầu thích cảm giác gần gũi, sự đụng chạm và hơi ấm của người khác. Đôi khi Steve giữ im tay ở đó, ngón tay xòe rộng, đặt trên mạn sườn Bucky và cảm nhận hơi thở của cậu, ổn định và rõ ràng. Nó làm anh thấy bình yên theo cách không thể lý giải, nhắc cho anh rằng Bucky đang ở đây. Với anh.

Rồi một đêm nọ Bucky hỏi anh khi phim Brave đã chiếu được một nửa:

“Bọn mình làm cái đó trong phòng ngủ được không?”

Cậu chẳng bao giờ nhìn thẳng Steve khi đề nghị, và Steve chỉ muốn cổ vũ cho mỗi lời yêu cầu của Bucky cho bản thân cậu. Dù ý nghĩ đụng chạm Bucky thân mật như thế trong phòng ngủ khiến ruột gan anh lộn tùng phèo và hơi nóng chạy hết xuống vùng bụng dưới.

“Ừ... được chứ Buck.”

Bucky gật đầu, trân trọng và vui vẻ.

“Để tớ ngủ luôn cho tiện.”

Hợp lý chứ. Sàn nhà hay ghế sofa đều không hẳn là thoải mái để nằm ngủ sau khi mát-xa. Bucky không đợi Steve tắt TV, cậu đứng dậy và biến mất sau hành lang dẫn vào phòng ngủ. Steve tắt TV, đặt lại gối ôm cho gọn, tắt điện. Chần chừ.

“Steve ơi?”

Tiếng gọi lúng túng vang lên từ hành lang và Steve phải tự chấn chỉnh mình. Đây là vì Bucky. Anh cần phải tự biết đường mà kiềm chế. Anh cầm lọ dầu từ bàn uống trà và đi theo Bucky xuống hành lang nơi cậu vẫn đang đợi để mở cửa vào phòng.

Bucky cởi áo, chỉ để lại cái quần thể thao lỏng lẻo quanh hông, và thả phịch người xuống giường. Nó vẫn bề bộn vì chưa dọn từ đêm qua. Steve đôi khi tự hỏi không biết thói bừa bộn này của Bucky có phải là phản ứng ngược lại từ những quy tắc phân chia của chiến binh mùa đông.

Trong thâm tâm Steve nghĩ, anh chẳng ngại gì ga giường nhàu hay chăn cuộn một đống, chúng đều có mùi vị của giấc ngủ và của Bucky, và anh trèo lên quỳ gối bên hai chân của cậu.

Anh bắt đầu từ cổ và vai Bucky, như thường lệ, tập trung hơn vào những vết sẹo quanh khớp nối kim loại. Bucky ngọ nguậy trên giường, mông cậu áp vào vùng kín của Steve, cử động này khiến dương vật anh có hứng thú, lập tức nặng và to dần giữa hai chân. Anh đẩy người lùi ra sau và ngồi dậy khỏi người Bucky, làm cậu lại lắc mông và rên lên.

“Được rồi được rồi. Tớ làm tiếp đây.”

Steve không ngăn được nụ cười. Anh tự hỏi không biết Bucky có hiểu rằng anh đã học được quá nhiều ngôn ngữ cơ thể của cậu qua những lần mát-xa hay không.

Anh đổ dầu lên hõm lưng Bucky và miết gan bàn tay từ đó lên gáy của cậu rồi lại miết xuống điểm gồ trên bả vai Bucky. Chậm rãi nhưng đủ mạnh, những đường miết dài. Bucky thở hắt và rên lên, những sợi tóc dài rơi xuống mặt khi cậu cọ xuống ga giường.

Steve mát-xa cơ xô của Bucky bằng gan bàn tay, đưa xuống gần sát hõm mông cậu rồi lại đưa tay lên phía trên. Ngón cái trượt theo đường chéo của xương chậu, xuống theo sống lưng Bucky.

“Xuống dưới.”

Anh trượt tay xuống xương cụt của Bucky, ngón tay đã chạm đến chun quần thể thao, mát-xa  các múi cơ ngay phía trên mông Bucky.

“Xuống nữa.”

“Ờm... Buck à.”

Steve có thể cảm nhận mặt đang đỏ dần và dương vật giật nhẹ. Bucky uốn người và gằn một tiếng.

“Xuống nữa.”

Rồi cậu nâng hông lên theo cái kiểu rõ ràng là rất gợi tình.

Steve nhắm mắt lại mất một giây và thầm thề với trời rằng anh không hề có ý định thực hiện sai lầm lớn nhất đời mình đâu. Anh móc hai ngón tay vào dải chun và kéo quần Bucky xuống qua đường cong của mông, để nó nằm lại đùi trên của cậu.

Steve chả mong gì hơn được úp mặt vào giữa hai cánh mông của Bucky và không bao giờ trở ra. Thay vào đó, anh dùng hai tay mát-xa những múi cơ căng, tìm những điểm giao giữa xương và cơ hông để giảm căng thẳng. Bucky gằn một tiếng và đẩy mông vào tay Steve. Anh tìm được một điểm đau căng ở phía bên phải, gần hông khiến Bucky giật nhẹ, chân cậu căng lên bên đầu gối của Steve.

Một cái đưa mông nữa và Steve lùi tay lên hõm lưng Bucky, để nghỉ ở đó, cho thêm áp lực và hơi nóng ngấm xuống. Rồi lại miết tay xuống thấp hơn, để bàn tay anh ôm lấy hai cánh mông cong của Bucky, ngón cái đặt ở xương cụt. Chậm rãi đưa tay lên xuống, xuống thấp rồi thấp hơn, dầu ấm nóng khiến cử động  trơn tru và dễ dàng.

Steve đang chuẩn bị dừng lại thì Bucky uốn hông, mở rộng hai chân hết cái mức mà chiếc quần thể thao dưới đùi cho phép, ý định rất rõ ràng.

“Xuống nữa.”

Steve để ngón cái trượt xuống hõm ngay trên mông cậu như một câu hỏi và Bucky rên lên, dài và níu kéo.

Chậm rãi, ôi thật chậm rãi, Steve trượt ngón tay xuống rãnh mông của Bucky. Trơn ướt và nóng, thứ dầu đang chảy trên lưng cậu. Ngón tay Steve lướt qua lỗ hậu của Bucky và cậu bật một tiếng rên, đẩy hông vào tay Steve thêm nữa.

Thật dễ dàng trượt ngón tay vào bên trong cơ thể Bucky, qua cơ vòng chặt. Steve giờ đã không còn lý trí gì nữa rồi, đã qua cái điểm nơi anh còn quay đầu lại được, và Bucky có vẻ hiểu rõ mình muốn điều gì. Và Steve, Steve luôn bất lực cố gắng để cho Bucky bất cứ điều gì cậu muốn.

Bucky cong người khỏi giường, tự đẩy mình lên xuống trên ngón tay Steve, gằn gừ và rên rỉ trên tấm ga. Lỗ hậu của cậu chặt và nóng quanh ngón cái Steve, và dương vật Steve đang rỉ đầy dịch ra quần, tạo thành một điểm tròn ướt đẫm. Steve tự hỏi không biết anh có thể ra như thế này không, với cảm giác cơ thể Bucky ôm chặt quanh chỉ một ngón tay.

“Nữa.”

“Ừm... cậu muốn một ngón nữa hả?”

“Ừ. Nữa đi.”

Steve trượt ngón trỏ vào trong, cạnh ngón cái và Bucky bật một tiếng rên nứt vỡ.

Steve để bàn tay còn lại miết lên tấm lưng trần ướt đẫm của Bucky, xoa những đường tròn lên da, cố nhớ lại qua màn sương hưng phấn xem Bucky thích những động chạm như thế nào. Anh đẩy các ngón tay ra vào cơ thể Bucky, chậm rãi và nhẹ nhàng,muốn làm cho Bucky sướng hết sức có thể, anh cong ngón tay, ấn vào điểm tiền liệt tuyến của Bucky. Bucky hét vào tấm ga, lưng cậu cong lên, hông nhấc hẳn khỏi giường.

“Khốn, ah, Steve.”

Bucky đưa tay xuống dưới, vào trong quần, bắt đầu xóc dương vật của mình. Đầu cả thả lỏng bên cánh tay còn lại, miệng mở, những tiếng gằn và rên cứ bật ra theo mỗi tiếng thở.

Steve thấy trống rỗng. Bucky đang rộng mở và thèm khát dưới tay anh, mời mọc anh tới tất thảy những điều anh từng mơ. Anh còn không nhớ cách giao tiếp ra sao cho đến khi từ ngữ tự bật khởi miệng:

“Ôi trời đất, Bucky, tớ... Tớ cho vào được không?”

Bucky rên lên, cả cơ thể run rẩy.

“Ừ, được, con mẹ nó. Steve.”

Steve kéo quần Bucky xuống ngang đầu gối, ngón trỏ và ngón cái vẫn vùi sâu trong lỗ hậu môn của Bucky.

Bucky đẩy người lên tư thế quỳ, và Steve có thể nhìn rõ tay cậu đang nắm lấy dương vật to, đỏ ửng, rỉ đầy dịch ở đầu.

Steve kéo quần mình xuống, để dương vật bật ra ngoài. Anh chưa từng cứng đến thế trong đời. Hơn cả cái mùa hè năm đó anh lên mười lăm và Bucky đến chơi, ngủ trên giường anh với độc chiếc quần trong cái nóng hầm hập.

Anh lần tìm lọ dầu mát-xa đang nằm giữa đống chăn gối ngổn ngang, đổ đầy lên dương vật và lên cả rãnh mông của Bucky, dùng ngón tay ấn dầu vào lỗ của cậu. Bucky nâng hông về phía tay Steve, miệng không ngừng nhanh lên, nhanh lên, nhanh lên nào.

Steve tìm cách thở, tay nắm chặt lấy gốc dương vật, cố chống lại mong muốn bắn ra khắp tấm lưng ướt đẫm của Bucky. Lỗ hậu Bucky run lên khi chạm vào đầu dương vật Steve, ướt át và trơn trượt, căng chặt và đói khát khi Steve ấn vào.

“Bucky. Ôi Bucky.”

Giọng anh nứt vỡ và thèm khát, và Bucky quá chặt và nóng xung quanh anh. Cậu đung đưa mông, và trong một khoảnh khắc Steve tự hỏi có phải đây là ý của Bucky mỗi lần cậu đung đưa cái mông trong lúc mát-xa hay không. Rồi anh phải ngừng suy diễn vì Bucky bắt đầu tự di chuyển người ra vào quanh dương vật anh, rên rỉ và thở ra cái tên Steve.

“Chậm lại Buck... tớ không... Tớ sẽ...”

Hai tay anh ướt đẫm trên hông Bucky, ngón tay trượt tới nơi họ kết nối, chạm vào vòng cơ trơn trượt của Bucky. Bucky kêu lên, vừa rên vừa bật cười.

“Chính là như thế đấy, Steve.”

Cậu tự đẩy mình quanh dương vật Steve với sự tập trung tối đa, những múi cơ bên trong co thắt. Steve nắm chặt lấy hông Bucky, cố buộc cậu chậm lại. Bucky chửi thề và rên vào cánh tay kim loại, cố thoát khỏi bàn tay mạnh mẽ của Steve.

“Mẹ nó, Steve. Xin cậu đấy.”

Steve buộc mình tiến vào thật chậm rãi, cố tìm điểm nhạy cảm bên trong khiến Bucky kêu lên và hơi thở giật đứt quãng. Anh muốn làm Bucky thật sướng. Mọi thứ khác đều bị chôn sâu dưới thùy não của anh, chỉ còn nhiệm vụ đó thôi. Làm Bucky thật sướng.

Cuối cùng anh cũng tìm được tư thế tốt nhất và Bucky bắt đầu rên to không ngừng, bất lực và cầu xin anh. Cậu bắn ra với cái rên không thành tiếng, nắm tay kim loạt đặt trong miệng, lỗ hậu thắt chặt quanh dương vật Steve như gọng kìm. Steve thả mình đi, đưa đẩy nhanh và mạnh trong cơ thể Bucky. Tay anh miết lên sống lưng và bả vai Bucky, ngón cái đặt ở điểm giao giữa thịt và kim loại.

Anh đạt cực khoái bên trong người Bucky với tên cậu bật trên môi, ngón tay bóp mạnh đến bầm tím lên mông cậu.

Họ ngã vào nhau trên giường thành một đống, da trơn ướt với dầu, mồ hôi và tinh dịch. Bucky lôi chiếc chăn ấm và mềm đắp quanh cả hai. Cậu quay lại, gương mặt thư giãn và thoải mái, miệng cười to hạnh phúc. Cậu nắm lấy vai Steve, kéo anh vào một nụ hôn.

Môi Bucky mềm, lưỡi cậu mơn trớn môi dưới của Steve. Steve thở vào miệng cậu, cố gói ghém tất cả những bất an được trút bỏ, những yêu thương và tất cả những gì không nói nên lời vào nụ hôn.

Bucky trượt môi từ nụ hôn lên má Steve, hôn lên mũi anh và lên trán. Cậu thở vào tóc Steve, kéo cơ thể anh vào sát mình hơn.

“Trời ạ Steve, tớ cứ nghĩ cậu sẽ không bao giờ nhận ra ấy.”

Steve nghe được tiếng cười trong giọng cậu, giọng điệu trêu đùa mà anh đã không được nghe từ ngày còn ở căn ổ chuột nơi quê nhà Brooklyn. Anh trượt tay lên lưng Bucky, kéo cậu vào sát hơn nữa.

“Natasha mua dầu hộ tớ đấy.”

“Ừ, паучок* bảo tớ rồi. Cô nàng mua loại dầu chuyên để chịch đấy, biết không.”

Steve vùi mặt vào vai Bucky, cố giấu vệt ửng đỏ trên má. Và nụ cười sung sướng nữa.

“Dở hơi.”

Bucky nhìn xuống, thẳng vào mắt Steve và mặt cậu sáng bừng với tình yêu và tất thảy những thứ Steve không thể diễn tả.

“Cũng yêu cậu nhiều, ngố ạ.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

End.

(*) cơ xô – latissium dorsi: cơ lưng bắt đầu từ xương cánh tay, xương bả vai kéo xuống xương sống.

(*) паучок: Nhện con


End file.
